


Children's Games

by Tabithian



Series: Nine Lives [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The collar takes come getting used to, but definitely worth it just for the look on Robin's face when he sees Tim wearing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children's Games

**Author's Note:**

> Er. [Tim as Catlad](http://tabithian.tumblr.com/post/27393041837/ready-to-fly-so-thoughts-im-totally-okay-with-tim) because of reasons. :D?

The collar takes come getting used to, but definitely worth it just for the look on Robin's face when he sees Tim wearing it. Of course, the fact that the focal point is one of the diamonds that had been stolen from a by persons unknown from during a series of jewelry store burglaries a week before doesn't hurt.

Tim may have toned down his "antics" for Selina's sake, but he was _bored_. Batman and his little Robin had been out of the city, no one to play with. What else was he to do?

"Hello handsome," Tim purrs, batting his lashes. "I didn't think you'd come out to play tonight."

Robin scowls. "I'm - " He blushes so prettily when Tim stretches, rolling his shoulders. He's going to need to re-design his suit again, this particular weave isn't as flexible as he'd hoped. "I'm not here to play!"

Tim cocks his head to the side. "Oh? That's too bad then." Tim bends at the waist, puts his hands flat on the ground. Stretching is _important._ "It's been boring without you around."

Something to do with his grandfather, Selina had said.

Robin glares, takes a step forward, going for menacing and falling just short of it. A+ for effort, though. Tim can see where he'll grow into it one day. As it stands now, he reminds Tim of nothing so much as a kitten, and oh, how Selina will love that when he tells her.

"You - "

Tim smiles as he stands, settling himself. Robin's head comes up, alert. Well, more so. He _is_ Robin.

"You want this?" Tim asks, stroking the diamond, fingers trailing over the soft leather of the collar. Robin _growls_ , just like Daddy Bats, and that. Tim laughs again, oh, he's _missed_ this.

Robin's fast, but Tim is faster, darts in, fingers brushing Robin's shoulder in passing as he runs for the edge of the roof, "Tag!" he calls, a child's game, but this is Gotham. This is Gotham and it's Robin chasing him over her rooftops, silent and angry but for the occasional muttered curse.

Tim's not bored anymore.


End file.
